MCSM School
by Bellatrix Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Luna Rose has been abused by her father for as long as she can remember. Because of this she would rather read books and play video games then be with friends. So when strange things begin happening Luna is immediately worried. What she doesn't know is that she will find a new family.
1. Meeting

First day

"Luna it's time to get up." Luna's dad called in his falsely kind voice. Luna flinched as she heard her fathers voice. She knew she would get a beating today. Her father had promised her one. She quickly put on a black t-shirt and a black velvet skirt.  
/Then she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door with her lunch, barely avoiding a slap. Luna ran out the door breathing panicked breaths. Finally she slowed down to look in her lunch. The only things she had was a grilled cheese sandwich and a  
/apple juice box. She sighed, knowing her dad had done this on purpose. She kept walking until she reached the school. Everyone was still outside and talking. She pulled out the schedule she had reicvied in the mail. She had chemistry first. But she  
/still had twenty minutes to kill. So she pulled outher book _The Hunger Games Mocking Jay_ and opened to where she had left off. Twenty minutes later the bell rang and Luna put her bookmark in and walked to her new locker. She opened it

to find it smelling like lemons and empty. She put her backpack in her locker and grabbed her pencil case and notebook for chemistry. When she got into the science lab only two people were there. She went on fanfiction on her phone to pass the

time. A few minutes later more students began to arrive and so did a man who Luna presumed to be the teacher. He had long black hair and a beard. He was wearing an olive green t-shirt and shorts. He wore black work boots and he had a small golden

/band around his wedding ring finger. "Must be engaged." Luna thought as he began talking. "Hi everyone my name is Ivor. Today we will be learning how to make a potion of invisibility." Luna's mouth nearly dropped. Why was this guy making minecraft  
/references? "Everyone grab a partner, get to a brewing stand and get started. There will be instructions at each stand." At this Luna tensed. It was rare she talked to other people. What did she say? Just then a girl around her age walkedup  
to her.

She had platinum blonde hair in a French braid. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She wore a necklace with a dolphin charm and dolphin earrings. "Hi I'm Jennifer. Would you like to be my partner?" She asked. "Sure. I'm Luna by the way." Luna  
/said shyly. "I think we need a cup of potion of night vision and a fermented spider eye." Luna said, opening the cabinet and pulling said ingredients out of the cabinet. They put the ingredients in the brewing stand and it turned into a potion of  
/invisibility. "So does this actually work?" Jennifer asked me in a questioning tone. "I don't know. This seems like something I would write in a fanfic about." Luna replied. The bell rang, signalling the end of class. "Now this is yours to keep but  
/use it wisely. And if I see any of you fighting over it I will be more then happy to confiscate it." Luna and Jennifer walked out, Luna flinching as they walked past Ivor. "Hey, you alright?" Jennifer asked, concern in her voice. "Ya, I'm fine."  
/Luna said as they walked to their second class, music.


	2. The voice of an angel and a breakdown

Luna and Jennifer walked into their next class and sat down beside each other at one of the desks. Just thena man with orange hair and a beard walked in. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and a black pants. He was wearing black cowboy boots. "Hey

everyone I'm Soren. Today we will be writing are own songs or doing cover songs. You don't have to preform in front of the class but you need to at least give me a recording if you want a grade." Soren said. Everyone split up around the school and  
/practiced or wrote music. Luna and Jennifer were stuck with the storage room. "So you want to do a cover or write a song?" Jennifer asked. "Could we maybe do a cover?" Luna asked softly. "Sure. So what song do you want to cover?" Jennifer asked. "Could  
/we do a duet for titanium?" Luna asked nervously. "Sure. That's my favourite song." Jennifer said. Luna took out her phone and hooked it up to a nearbyspeaker. Then she turned on the instrumental version and they began. **(Song belongs to to Sia and David Getta)**  
/

 **You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

 **Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium**

 **Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium**

When we were done we heard clapping at the door. "Wow. You two sound like angles." Soren complimented. "Aww thanks." Jennifer said. She suddenly noticed Luna backing into a corner. "Luna are you alright?" Soren asked, sounding extremely concerned. He  
reached down to stroke her but her arm whipped up to defend herself. Jennifer wrapped her arms around her protectively. "Get Ivor and tell him to bring a calming potion if he has one." Jennifer said. Soren ran out of the room to get Ivor,and Jennifer  
tried to calm Luna down. "Please don't hurt me." Luna whispered. "It's okay no ones going to hurt you. Your safe." Jennifer said rubbing her back. "She's in here." Soren said, practically dragging Ivor who was holding a bottle with blue liquid inside.  
Soren locked the door so no one would walk in on them and Ivor was gently trying to get Luna into his arms. Once he was able to get Luna into his arms he got her to drink the potion. Luna instantly relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. "She'll be okay."  
Ivor said, holding her protectively to his chest. His other daughter Jesse had moved out a while ago with her boyfriend now husband Lukas. They came by often though. Now it was hard not to look at Luna as a daughter. Jennifer read her book _The school of good and evil,_ while  
Soren texted everyone,excusing Luna and Jennifer from their classes, and Ivor just held Luna, whispering soothing words in her ear.


	3. Healing potions

When Luna woke up she felt generally confused. Then she remembered what happened and tried to struggle out of Ivor's arms. "It's alright Luna your safe." The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Shetried to move but couldn't. She was to afraid  
/of going back to her father. "Luna, are you okay?" Soren asked gently. "I can't go back." Luna whispered, beginning to shake. By this time Jennifer had already left for home. "Luna what are you talking about?" Ivor asked. "M-my father has b-been  
/abusing

/me s-since I was six." Luna stuttered. Ivor rubbed her back gently. "Oh Luna. I promise I'll do everything I can to get you out of there." Ivor whispered. Reluctantly she walked out of the room and to her locker. She grabbed her bag and walked home.  
/She

had found a ten dollar bill on the sidewalk and was walking to the small drug store. While she was there she bought a small water and a candy bar. When she got home she ran to her room and ate a small peice of her chocolate and took a sip of water.  
/She

knew that she may not get dinner tonight. A few hours later she heard the doggy door on her door unlock and a plate containing a few squares of cheese, two bread rolls, and a glass of tap water slid in. She ate three squares of cheese, abread roll,  
/and

some more chocolate. Then she stored the left overs under a loose floor board. She then crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day Luna woke up and and finished the cheese and ate half the roll. She finished her water and headed out the door. She grabbed her lunch and once she was a good distance from her house, looked inside her lunch. There was a bottleof water,  
/and a small cookie. When she got to school she went to her firstclass of the day, coding. When Luna got to the classroom a lady with white hair was sitting in the teachers desk. She wore a brown t-shirt and brown shorts.

She also wore a gold ring around her finger. "Hi everyone. My name is Harper. Today we'll be playing around with a new app since it's our first day together. If anyone has a phone, please download the PAMA app. If you don't have a phone get an iPad  
/which already has the app installed." She instructed. Both Luna and Jennifer downloaded the app on their phones. When Luna opened it the first thing it wanted to do was to scan her finger. It took about three minutes before a new screen popped up.  
/Luna clicked on the tab that said recommend videos. She clicked on it and found her favourite fanfiction reading. It only took about three minutes for the video to finish. Luna saw something that looked interesting. It was an article titled, _what is with Mojangs new update?_ Luna  
/clicked on it and began reading. The article was by a writer named LPSgirl.

 _Hey everyone. Ever since I updated Minecraft: story mode Ivor, Harper,and the rest of the old order of the stone have just disappeared. I emailed Mojang about this problem and they responded back by saying that it was just a glitch that would be fixed soon. I have a friend who knows a Mojang employee quite well and she asked for information. What we found out was shocking. Both Tell tale games and Notch think that there has been a rip in the dimensions. Now personally I can't say if this is true or not because I have no evidence. But if you have anything that could help please tell me._

Luna clicked on the reviews and saw things people had written. Some of things people had segested were pretty stupid like:

 _Wolfgirl17: I drew Harpvor fan art. Did I trap them by accident?_

 _Bellatrix Arrow head: I know a friend named Gabriel. He's white with brown hair and no beard. Is this bad?_

 _Gracie11238: I have a sister named Elly. Does this count?_

But some of them were somewhat smart. Like,

 _Lucius Malfoy: It could all just be a promotionalstunt. I saw a man who looked just like Ivor in the market yesterday._

 _Bloom La FlAme:I don't know. Something like this happened a little while ago. A woman named Aisha became a supply in my school and it was revealed that she was going undercover for the winx because of a dimension tear. The same might be happening now._

 _Loving wolfwoman: I agree. I saw two people who looked like Soren and Ivor hanging out together near my local library._

"So this happened before?" Jennifer asked her friend. Luna only nodded and put on a music video. Ten minutes later the bell rang. As the two were walking out Harper called to Luna. "Luna could you stay back for a minute?" Luna nodded and walked to Harper.  
/"I'll see you later." Jennifer said sympathetically. Once everyone had left Harper told Luna to sit down on a towel she had laid on the floor. "First of all my husband has told me what's going on. Now I need to know. Do you have any injuries

that need to be healed?" Harper asked. Reluctantly,she rolled up up her pant lag and rubbed her leg. "It hurts." Was all Luna said before she began to cry softly. "Luna, would you be okay being on your own for a second?I need to get a

potion from Ivor." Harper said. Luna only nodded and lay down on the towel.


	4. Comfort from unexpected sources

Harper ran to the science lab. She had to get Ivor. He knew how to calm the girl more than she did. When she got there she slammed the door open. Ivor was sitting at his desk reading _The Hunger Games._ "Ivor come quick." Harper said frantically  
said.

"Harper, what is it?" Ivor asked genuinely concerned. "It's Luna she's hurt." Harper said. Ivor dropped his pencil and grabbed a healing potion, a numbing potion, anda calming potion and ran out the door with Harper.

Luna was laying on a towel that Harper had set out. She heard the door open and curled up into a tight ball, not caring how much her broken leg hurt. She felt a hand crease over her shoulder and she flinched. "Luna, you're safe. You're not with your father  
/remember?" Ivor said softly. Luna opened her eyes and relaxed when she saw that it was only Ivor and Harper. She uncurled and Harper allowed Luna to lay her head in her lap. Ivor grabbed her broken leg and applied the numbing potion. Luna tried to  
/pull her leg away, her breathing panicked. "It's okay. It's just a numbing potion to help with the pain." Ivor said quietly rubbing her back with his right hand and applying the potion to her leg. Harper ran her hand through Luna's hair trying  
/not to scare her. Ivor went onto the healing potion when he thought that she was calm enough. Luna didn't even flinch when Ivor's hand touched her leg. When he was finished Luna felt drowsy and her leg still held a dull ache. Even so she tried to  
/stand but Ivor gently pushed her down. "It's okay. Just get some rest Luna." Ivor whispered rubbing her back. Luna nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head in Harper's lap. "Ivor do you know why Luna is so tired sometimes?" Harper asked. "I don't  
/think her father let's her get much sleep." Ivor replied. When Luna woke up it was the end of the day. When she was about to leave Ivor stopped her. He handed her a slip of paper. Ivor wrapped his arms around her and spoke. "Luna, on the slip of paper  
/is our address. If you can sneak out of your house, find this address and you can live with us." Luna nodded and Ivor reluctantly let go.

 **Will Luna survive leaving her house? What will happen to her?**


	5. Escape

When Luna got home she ran up stairs to pack. She flipped up the loose floorboard and ate the other half of the roll. Then she ran around her room and packed clean clothes, her stuffed wolf, her iPhone, it's charger, a pillow,ablanket, and  
a tent. She then waited for her father to go to sleep. Then she snuck down stairs and grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed it with a loaf of bread, some jam, a carton of milk, the rest of her chocolate, a pack of crackers, and a pack of cookies. She then  
quietly snuck out the door. She grabbed her flashlight and looked at the address. She sighed this was at least a day away from where she stood now. She had to go. After an hour of walking she was beginning to get hungry. She opened her bag and ate a peice  
of bread. She kept walking hiding in the cover of shadows. She finally found a place that didn't look to busy and set up camp.

In themourning, Luna packed up and kept walking. After three hours of walking she came by an abandoned shed. It had a bag of chips and soda stalked in a mini fridge. She grabbed it and at the chips and drank a can of soda. She stuffed five cans  
in her bag for later and kept walking. Finally at five o'clock she arrived at Ivor and Harper's house. By that time shewas exhausted. She knocked on the door, curled up on the ground, and passed out. 


	6. AN

**For anyone who is wondering about my summary I did mention that Luna has an IPhone so she can play games on that. Also I may or may not continue this. Please tell me if I should or not**


	7. Important note

**For anyone who is wondering about my summary I did mention that Luna has an IPhone so she can play games on that. Also I may or may not continue this. Please tell me if I should or not**


End file.
